When Light Falls
by BloodTrinity
Summary: An AU-verse story, instead of the Soul Stream exploding, well, it already exploded, kinda, Morrighan goes around impaling every single Milletian she sees on a stake. MC(you) comes in, fights, smack talks, somehow wins through plot device and then shit happens. I typed this out when I was sleepy, no intentions to rectify it either. So have fun reading, lewl.


His vision was unfocused as he gazed at the night sky with it's falling rain before he moved his eyes downwards towards the structure that kept him upright, a wooden stake that jutted out of his chest from his back. Was he going to die here? He pondered as he did not really feel the pain anymore. Losing the strength to bend his upper body forward, he flopped back lifelessly.

Looking out from the corner of his eyes, he could see similar situations happening in large scale around him, all of them had stopped moving, no, there was a large amount of bodies that were not moving. But still, quite an amount of them were still struggling and crying out in pain while impaled on their stakes.

One might wonder what all the impaled victims have in common, were they criminals with this being an execution ground? Was this the aftermath of a village raid after the spoils were taken?

The answer would be neither. All of them shared only one thing in common. They were all Milletians, They who had descended from the Stars. The one who did this to all of them was none other than the Goddess that beckoned and brought the first of their race into this world.

She who is the Goddess of War, Vengeance, and Crows. Goddess Morrighan.

A Goddess who, contrast to what the legends are, use Humans, Milletians, and even Fomorians to do her bidding and only for them to be disposed and eradicated later, claiming to have feared such races from growing too powerful.

Such was what is happening this instance to the Milletians that were all impaled on stakes in the Prairies of Sen Mag.

'If only he was here. He would have been able to stop this. He would have been able to defeat Morrighan and let us be free.'

And as if the dying Milletian's prayers were heard, the sounds of battle wafted over into his ears.. Straining his neck as much as he could in his current weakened state, he saw, far off in the distance.

The greatest Milletian to have ever been born and the only Milletian to have attained the powers of the Demi-God.

And he was doing battle with Morrighan, with each move they made, great swaths of earth was scraped out making the pot hole and destruction filled Sen Mag Plains look much more worse compared to before.

Fire, Ice and Lightning exchanged targets as the elements were thrown towards their opposing foe.

"You will pay for doing this to my people Morrighan! How dare you do this!" The young man exclaimed as he shot another firebolt out of his offhand while lunging in with his sword.

"Arrogant Milletian, your race has grown in power far too quickly. And you, have have the audacity to try and become one of us, one of the Godkins!" She easily blocked the firebolt by calling forth a wall of crows before sending them towards her opponent.

The crows flew with enough impact to topple a giant over and it easily knocked the Milletian down before the crows tore his flesh apart. Or at least that would have happened if he did not have a shroud of crows himself that easily repelled the attack like water off a duck's back.

The two clashed repeatedly once more, trading speedy light attacks and slow devastating blows before pushing off of each other to a distance.

"...It seems my strength would not be enough to crush an insect like you, come forth my Champions! Paladins, Bearer of my Will!" As Morrighan exclaimed, five magic circles with blue and green illumination appeared in front of her.

Not a moment later, five Paladins, clad in white armour with jet black wings similar to their patron deity stepped out of the circle after a flash of light.

The Champions each had a different weapon on their person, one had a two handed sword, another a two headed axe and shield combo, a bow and arrow, a cylinder and guard cylinder strapped to their arms and lastly at the centre, wielding a sword and shield.

The Champion who stood at the center took a step forward before pointing his sword at the Milletian who felt a glare from said Champion.

"You! You who stood amongst us as the Goddess' Champion! How dare you raise your blade against her!" He shouted loudly as the remaining Champions readied their weapons.

"...How dare I raise my blade against her? How DARE I?!" The Milletian clenched his teeth and snarled in anger at the Champion.

"Do you not see the sight around you, dog of the Goddess?! Do you not see my people,impaled on the stakes, most of them finally experiencing true death with only a handful on the verge of death?!"

"No matter, our faith in the Goddess will not be shaken. The Milletians have sinned against the Goddess, so they must be-"

"Shut your trap of you do not have an opinion yourself other than 'Praise the Goddess!'. You disgust me, to think I was even one of your elites once makes me want to throw up!" Taking out a small capsule from his pouch, he crushed it while thinking of his comrades.

Four magic circles with red and black illumination appeared to his flanks. Two on his left and another two on his right.

As the flash of light cleared, four figures wielding various weapons stood where the magic circles were at before looking to their center.

"Didn't really think you would summon us, Leader." said a young lady of teenage years who stood to the right of the Milletian, as she looked at their Champion counterparts.

"Yeah, thought you would be able to handle it yourself since you stormed out of the house without waiting for us" a young man with a feather hat who stood to the left of the Milletian chimed in as he studied their enemies who had tensed up after they made up appearance.

"...You guys seriously thought I could take on Morrighan by m- nevermind. I don't want to know how you guys came to that assumption." Said the Milletian as he did a quick stock check before the battle reignited.

"Really now Leader? You have powers on par with Miss-Holier-Than-Thou, over there, add in the other little bonuses you have from the other gods, you can easily surpass her in terms of firepower." A young man wearing a straw hat said.

"...I just realised, are they really-" the lady to the extreme left of her Leader began before she got cut off by an arrow flying towards her face. Before it was was deflected by a green shield created by the man with the feather hat.

"Ah, didn't think our juniors would actually let us stand here and chat like some of those fighting novels" She continued.

Morrighan looked at the group who opposed her balefully "You Milletians are only prolonging the extermination of your race, just accept you-"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" the lady continued as she looked at their leader. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, transform"

A large cloud of black mist formed around each of the members before it lifted, showing five Infra Black Dark Knights who all drew their weapons, a pair of knuckle bracers, a mismatched pair of swords, a staff with a crystal at its tip, a crossbow and lastly a sword and shield set.

The two groups stood still, before they charged at each other in a flash as a meteor descended upon the Champions.

* * *

They did it. The Paladins had their lives spared and managed to retreat, yes. But.

They really did it.

They killed Morrighan.

It was unbelievable but they really did it.

When the emotions that they felt finally washed away, they remembered that there were still a few Milletians who were clinging onto life before the battle. Summoning their mounts, they rushed back to the impalement site and even though many of the Milletians had perished a few hundred were still alive. Badly injured but alive... Although a handful out of what was once a race that numbered close to a million was quite a loss indeed.

They mourned the lost of the bulk of their race, but at the same time celebrated. They celebrated for they were no longer just tools for the Gods. But their celebration was short lived as the death of the Goddess of Light tipped the balance of the world, tipped far too much in the favor of the Dark.

The changes were unnoticeable at first, slowly taking place a few weeks after the decisive battle. Villagers start reporting sightings of more and more... _changed_ animals. Wolves were growing larger and were much more hostile to other living things. Boars and other creatures alike that would attack humans begin to turn shades of a darker colour, some of the larger _mutated_ specimens were jet black.

Trade between the countries were hazardous and more adventurers were employed to protect caravans, not from bandits but from the monster attacks that increased drastically.

After a larger than normal monster horde attack, the Dark Knights soon realized that the new creatures seemed to be attracted to negative emotions. Thinking of what to call the creatures, they decided to call them the Grimm in reference to them being allured by the scent of Grim and Dark emotions.

They quickly came to a decision, to separate themselves through the lands. Stationing themselves as far as possible from each other in different towns to minimize the chance of the Grimm gathering in too large a horde.

The hundred or so Milletians that remained spread themselves throughout the lands as well, lending their services to those who need it. Before eventually setting up a group, known as the Hunter's Association.

Several dozen decades before a great war occurred, about eighty years after the war ended... in a forest of emerald leaves, ray of light shone down on the outline of a small blue bear cub as it went around it's business picking herbs...

To be continued in The Kid in Blue Bear Robes.

* * *

I wrote this was when I was sleepy, not gonna bother to proof read it XD


End file.
